


Glitter in the Air

by orphan_account



Series: Crystal Ball AU [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Non Omegaverse Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter's 27 at the beginning of this, Pregnant Peter Parker, Pregnant Sex, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Tessa is a good pup, Tony and Peter are Married, graphic birth, mentions of past Miscarriage, otherwise you're gonna be hella confused, read Crystal Ball first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh my God,” Peter breathed when the word ‘pregnant’ popped up on the pregnancy test. “Oh my God,” he repeated with a breathless laugh as his brain worked on fully comprehending the new information.He was finally pregnant. After a year of trying  (two and a half years if he were to count the period of time between when they ditched the condoms to ‘see what happens’ and when they actually started actively trying). They were going to have another baby.Peter managed to get the tears under control before leaving the bathroom to find and tell Tony. It wasn’t hard to locate his husband. Tony was laying on the couch, Ben sprawled on top of his chest and both of them asleep.It did make him pause, though, catching the glint of the lights on their Christmas tree that they’d set up a few weeks ago…Christmas was only a week and a half away.Peter looked down when he felt Tessa sit on his feet. “Think you can keep a secret, Tess?” Peter muttered quietly, Tessa lifting her head to look up at him. “It’ll just be until Christmas… I think we can do it,” Peter decided with a nod, reaching down to pat Tessa’s head.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Crystal Ball AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592176
Comments: 82
Kudos: 261





	1. The Breath Before the Phrase

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I finally got around to writing an official sequel for 'Crystal Ball' so uh... here we are! I hope you all like it!!
> 
> There's some slight mentions of Peter's past miscarriage that happened in a previous installment. Just a warning so if that's triggering for you please proceed with caution. It's not talked about in any detail but it is mentioned.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it! 
> 
> PLEASE leave me a comment to tell me if you like it and want to see more! All comments are appreciated!

“Oh my God,” Peter breathed when the word ‘pregnant’ popped up on the pregnancy test. “Oh my God,” he repeated with a breathless laugh as his brain worked on fully comprehending the new information.

He was finally pregnant. After almost a year of trying (two and a half years if he were to count the period of time between when they ditched the condoms to ‘see what happens’ and when they actually started actively trying). They were going to have another baby. 

Peter didn’t even register the tears that spilled over until a little involuntary hiccuped sob worked its way out. He wiped his face with shaking hands, sniffling softly and trying to get his heart rate under control.

That was difficult, though, when his heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. Filled to the brim with excitement and happiness. 

Peter managed to get the tears under control before leaving the bathroom to find and tell Tony. It wasn’t hard to locate his husband, though he paused when he saw Tony laying on the couch. Ben sprawled on top of his chest. Both of them asleep. And okay, maybe a few more tears escaped because Peter never imagined that life could be this perfect and he was already a hormonal mess so could anyone really blame him?

It did make him pause, though, catching the glint of the lights on their Christmas tree that they’d set up a few weeks ago…

Christmas was only a week and a half away.

Peter looked down when he felt Tessa sit on his feet. She’d been very clingy recently which was one of the reasons Peter decided to take the pregnancy test. 

“Think you can keep a secret, Tess?” Peter muttered quietly, Tessa lifting her head to look straight up at him. “It’ll just be until Christmas… I think we can do it,” Peter decided with a nod, reaching down to pat Tessa’s head.

\---

Honestly? Peter was absolutely amazed that he had managed to keep the pregnancy a secret this long. Absently brushing off Tony’s questions and worries about Tessa suddenly being so clingy and the on and off nausea and headaches Peter’s been having.

Ben helped. Peter could usually distract Tony which was much easier than blatantly lying to him when the question came up. It also helped that Peter wasn’t nearly as sick as he had been with the second pregnancy. Tony wasn’t conscious for most of his first trimester with Ben, but he was right at Peter’s side through the Hell that he went through last time. There was a point during those way too short 9 weeks where Peter could barely hold down water so this was a drastic difference. 

Still, Peter was pleasantly surprised when Christmas morning came around and Tony still didn’t know that they were expecting another baby. At least as long as everything went well. Peter couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t nervous about the possibility of having another miscarriage. Apparently the likelihood of having another was higher after the first one. 

Peter tried not to think about that too much. 

Instead, trying to focus on the positive and just believe that it would be different this time. That they were growing their family just like they wanted to and giving Ben a sibling.

And despite his worries, Peter was absolutely vibrating with excitement when Christmas came around. He was up before Ben even woke up, rolling over to curl up on Tony’s chest and kiss him awake. Pressing kisses against the older man’s neck and jawline until he saw a little smile on Tony’s face and felt his husband’s hand rubbing circles up and down his back.

“Why’re you so awake…?” Tony muttered, voice raspy and heavy with sleep, squinting his eyes open to look at Peter. “Ben’s not even up, babe.”

“I know,” Peter said, pushing himself to sit up before shuffling over to straddle Tony’s waist. “...But I am. So… let’s go like get stuff ready or something. Have breakfast.”

“I think I could be persuaded,” Tony chuckled tiredly, his vibranium hand coming up to settle on Peter’s knee before sliding it up the outside of his thigh, pushing up the oversized T-shirt Peter was wearing a little bit. 

“Such a gentleman,” Peter scoffed with an eye roll though he’d be lying if he wasn’t feeling a little breathless at the placement of Tony’s hand. The excitement of finally telling Tony and Ben his little secret currently outweighed the spark of arousal, though. “C’mon, let’s go. Make Ben breakfast and wake him up,” Peter said, about to get up when Tony’s other hand gripped his free thigh and held him there. 

“Uh uh. You can’t just wake me up at 5AM and expect me to jump out of bed without some sort of… help,” Tony smirked up at him, rolling his hips to grind against Peter’s ass and making Peter aware of his growing erection - the only thing between Tony’s cock and his ass being the thin boxers that Tony had on. “Especially when you sit on me looking so pretty with my T-shirt and no panties,” he said in a growl that sent shivers down Peter’s spine.

“Tony…” he whined, his arousal starting to win out. 

"We're still trying to make a baby, too. Could get a Christmas miracle happening," Tony teased and despite knowing that he was already pregnant those words made Peter squirm a little. 

He sent a wary glance towards their door, chewing on his lip. “Did you lock it last night?” he asked.

“Babe, you slept with no pants on. Yeah, I locked it,” Tony laughed. “Tessa wasn’t too happy about it, though,” he sighed. 

“She’s probably sleeping with Ben,” Peter said - if she wasn’t plastered to Peter’s side she was keeping an eye on the kid. And on the rare nights that Peter let Tony have his way and lock Tessa out of their room, they usually found her curled up around Ben in the morning.

“Mhm,” Tony said distractedly, slipping his vibranium hand around to grab a handful of Peter’s ass if only to watch his husband’s reaction. Peter gasping, cheeks flushing a pretty pink before he was leaning down to drop his forehead against Tony’s shoulder.

“Ah!” Peter squeaked when he felt the cold press of a vibranium finger against his hole. Instinctually jerking his hips and groaning when his quickly hardening cock rubbed against Tony’s stomach. 

Okay, yeah. The surprise could wait. This needed to happen now. 

“I don’t hear you complaining anymore,” Tony teased, tangling his other hand into Peter’s hair so he could pull him into a kiss. 

Peter moaned into the kiss, blindly reaching for the lube on their nightstand and pulling back with a frustrated groan when he heard something hit the floor. “Don’t know what that was. Don’t care,” he muttered, easily grabbing the small tube now that he could see it and pressing it into Tony’s hand that had been dislodged by him sitting up.

“Hope it wasn’t your phone,” Tony said, squirting a little bit of the lube onto his vibranium hand and smirking at the full body shudder that went through Peter’s body no doubt at the realization that he was going to use _that_ hand to finger him open.

Tony didn’t do it often. He liked being able to feel Peter around him, clenching down on him, and still felt like he had more control but… It was worth it to see how affected Peter got by it. And it was a holiday after all.

The first breach of a vibranium finger had Peter squirming on top of him. Panting and making little breathy moans as Tony stretched him, adding a second finger as soon as he felt loose enough to. As much as Tony would love to take the time to make Peter fall apart, it was only a matter of time before their son woke up.

So Tony worked efficiently but carefully, a litany of praise and filth coming out of his mouth. “Fuck, baby, you’re so goddamn beautiful. Don’t know what I did to deserve you but damn, just looking at you squirming around my fingers, getting so hard and wet just from me touching you a little… Can’t wait to get my cock inside of you,” Tony growled, pushing those two fingers in one last time before removing them. 

Before Tony had the chance to, Peter was shifting so he could pull Tony’s straining cock out of his boxers. Tony couldn’t help but groan, dropping his head back against the pillows as Peter smeared some extra lube over the heated flesh, stroking a couple times just for good measure. He didn’t waste any time, adjusting a little for a better angle before sinking down onto Tony’s cock. 

Both of them moaned as Peter seated himself in Tony’s lap, Tony gripping Peter’s thighs tight and Peter bracing himself on Tony’s chest. Neither of them were going to last long - it’s been a while since they’ve had sex with Peter not feeling great these past few weeks. 

As soon as Peter was accustomed to the stretch he started moving, rolling his hips and gasping every time Tony’s cock brushed against his prostate. He couldn’t help his surprised yelp when Tony grabbed his waist and flipped them over, pulling away just long enough to fully kick off his boxers before pushing himself into Peter again. 

Peter choked on air at the hard, rough pace that Tony set, pounding into him mercilessly - just the way Peter liked. Peter gripped onto Tony's shoulders, digging his nails in and letting out little punched out moans. 

They were both beyond speech by then, the room filled with the sound of skin against skin and Peter's moans.

Tony gripped Peter's cock when he started feeling his own orgasm building, stroking him in time with his thrusts and just watching as Peter squirmed and cried out as his cock twitched and squirted, cum dripping down Tony's fist. 

It only took a few more rough thrusts before Tony was groaning through his own orgasm. 

"Fuck," Tony panted, pulling out with a soft hiss and lying down next to Peter. 

"Feel like getting up now?" Peter asked breathlessly, absently laying a hand on his stomach. 

"In a minute," Tony said, "C'mere."

Peter sighed softly, rolling so Tony could spoon up behind him. His stomach doing flips when Tony's hand slipped underneath his shirt to stroke at the soft skin there. Peter enjoyed the closeness for a few minutes before his nervous excitement got the better of him again.

"Okay, I think you've had enough time. Let's go," Peter chuckled, sitting up and pulling Tony out of bed.

After cleaning up they went to make breakfast for their little family. Peter had to say he was rather proud of Tony's progress with cooking. He was no professional chef but he could at least cook a decent meal now without burning their house down.

It wasn't long before they had an overexcited child joining them. Ben managed to scarf down a waffle and two slices of bacon before both he and Peter were too excited about opening gifts. 

Ben tackled the ones marked from Santa first. Absolutely ecstatic with the hot wheels and Lego sets that he got as well as the My Little Pony dolls that he had asked for - those were from Peter and Tony, though. 

Tony had gifted Peter a complete, autographed blu-ray set of all 9 main Star Wars movies much to Peter’s surprise considering the last one wasn’t even out on DVD yet. At least… not to the general public. And the only thing stopping him from teasing about getting actual blu-ray discs was the autographs scribbled onto the cover of each one because… holy shit. 

It was a miracle that Peter managed to keep his excitement in check until all the other presents were opened, though. “I’ve got one more for both of you!” he announced, quickly standing up from the couch when Tony asked Ben to help him clean up the wrapping paper that was strewn about the floor. 

“More presents?” Ben asked with a gasp and neither of them could stop their laughter at the child’s excitement.

Though Peter was just as excited to give them this present. He couldn’t help the way he was pretty much skipping over to the little coat closet that they barely ever used. Two small boxes neatly wrapped in the back of it. Rushing back and holding the one meant for Tony out to his husband. “Here, open yours first,” he said. “C’mere, Ben, you’ll get yours next,” he said, ushering their son over to sit on the couch next to Tony. 

“Okay,” Tony chuckled. “Must be something special, huh?” he mused, tearing the paper and opening the box inside to find… a t-shirt? “Aww, baby. I definitely don’t agree but... thank you,” Tony grinned once his confusion ebbed away as he read the words printed on the front ‘World’s Best Dad’. Still… he couldn’t figure out exactly why Peter had saved this one for last. 

At least not until Peter gave Ben his present which opened up to a similar T-shirt. Except that one had the words ‘World’s Best Big Brother’ printed on it when Ben held it up. 

Peter was absolutely vibrating with nerves and excitement as he watched Tony work through it. Jaw dropping and eyes widening as it clicked. “W-Wait, wait - Peter, are you…? Are we…? Oh my God, you’re pregnant?” he gasped, staring up at Peter while Ben was still trying to figure out what the shirts said. 

“Yeah,” Peter managed, a big grin on his face. 

He couldn’t help the little squeak that he let out when Tony was suddenly off the couch and enveloping him in a tight hug all in one movement. “Fucking finally,” Tony breathed shakily as Peter clung onto him. “How long have you known?” he asked, sniffling softly and...

Was he crying? Peter was for sure. Overwhelmed by emotions all over again. Just like when he found out. “Um… Almost two weeks?” Peter managed, “I wanted it to be a surprise.” 

“Best Christmas gift ever,” Tony chuckled, pulling away just enough to kiss Peter. He only let go when he heard Ben calling for his attention.

“Dad? What does it say?” Ben pouted, “Why’re you guys crying…?” he asked with a little scowl that just made both of them laugh. 

Tony knelt down in front of where Ben was sat on the couch once he brushed away the lingering tears. “It says you’re the world’s best big brother, bud,” he said.

“‘M not a big brother, though,” Ben said. 

“Not yet, but you will be,” Peter chimed in, sitting on the couch next to the child. “I’m going to have a baby in a few months and that baby will be your little brother or sister,” he explained, wrapping an arm around Ben’s shoulders. 

“What’s with the pout, buddy?” Tony asked, unable to hide the amusement in his voice as the 4 year old crossed his arms over his chest with a little huff.

“I don’ want a little sister. Or brother,” he huffed. 

“Sweetheart, you don’t want to be a big brother?” Peter asked, Ben shaking his head and throwing the shirt towards the other end of the couch. “Why not, baby?”

“Because _I’m_ your baby!” he cried out, and their son’s distress really shouldn’t be entertaining.

God, they were both terrible parents. Peter had to hold back a laugh, though, at how serious Ben sounded. Swallowing down that amusement, Peter pulled Ben into his lap, gathering him up and holding him close. “You still will be,” he promised, pressing a kiss against the top of Ben’s head. “That’s never going to change. No matter how old you get or how many kids we have. You’ll always be our baby. Right, Tony?” Peter looked down towards his husband for back up.

“Of course,” Tony said instantly, moving to sit next to them and rub his flesh hand up and down Ben’s back, feeling like the worst parent in the world when Ben’s frustration and anger melted into little sobs. “Aww, sweetie, don’t cry. Nothing could change how much we love you, Benny. Just like Papa said, it doesn’t matter how many babies we have or how old you are - you’re still always gonna be our baby.”

“Promise?” Ben whimpered in a tiny, shaky voice that made both of their hearts break just a little bit.

“Let’s make it a pinky promise. You know those can’t be broken,” Peter said softly and it seemed to help slow those tears down a little as they made their vow to never stop loving Ben.

As if they could even if they tried. 

The reassurance helped, though. Enough so Tony was able to shift Ben’s attention to one of the hot wheels tracks he had gotten to set up. 

With that, all the tears were gone and Ben seemed content, moving to sit in Tony’s lap while they read the instructions and started clicking pieces together.

Tessa - apparently having woken up a little late to the party - made her appearance, hopping up next to Peter on the couch and curling up next to him, head in his lap. 

And just like that everything was right again and a huge weight had come off of Peter’s shoulders now that he wasn’t carrying around that secret anymore. Fondly watching his husband and son, one hand stroking through the soft fur over Tessa’s back, his other hand resting against his still flat stomach.

Peter couldn’t wait until their little family of four became five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it <3
> 
> If you did PLEASE leave a comment! Even a short one is appreciated. Just so I know that people are liking this and would want to read more <3


	2. The Hourglass on the Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! 
> 
> A couple surprises happen here sooooo lol. I hope you guys all like it!!
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you want more from this little family!!!! <3 
> 
> (Btw I know i've made Andrea more of a fleshed out character in a lot of my stuff and the midwife that Peter saw previously so I just wanted to address why they're not seeing him bc Peter want's a C-section this time and Andrea is a certified nurse midwife and cannot perform a C-section.)

“I’m sorry, what now?” Tony choked out, expressing the words that Peter couldn’t manage to get out. Both of them staring in shock at the ultrasound tech. 

It was Peter’s first ultrasound and, honestly, they had both been terrified after the previous miscarriage. It seemed as though Peter’s morning sickness and other symptoms were just politely waiting until after the holidays were over. But once they hit, they hit _hard._ The cramping, the vomiting - his morning sickness this time was almost worse than during the last pregnancy. And that’s not even mentioning the on-and-off bleeding.

This pregnancy had just been kind of weird in general. Peter had a blissful couple of weeks between the positive test and when his morning sickness hit him like a brick to the face. And despite the constant vomiting and everything else, his stomach was already starting to round out to the point where Peter had to switch to maternity jeans and stretchy pants. But, with how often Peter had been testing, he knew for sure he couldn’t be more than 8 or 9 weeks along. 

It was strange. And every nurse Peter talked to told him not to worry about it since the bleeding wasn’t very heavy and gave him tips on managing morning sickness instead. Which didn’t do anything to quell Peter’s anxiety. Or Tony’s. 

They both were almost sure they were going to walk in and be told that the baby didn’t make it. That Peter’s body just hadn’t gotten the message yet and that’s why he hadn’t had a complete miscarriage. That they’d have to do a procedure or something. Peter’s read up about miscarriage after having one. Signs, symptoms, different types, what could and couldn’t happen. 

So he went into the appointment, braced to hear the worst news possible and Tony had arranged for Steve and Bucky to take Ben for the day just in case. Ben was still rather disgruntled about his impending sibling but even then they had no idea how they would break it to him that that little sibling wasn’t going to come anymore. At least not without breaking down themselves. 

Peter was already beating himself up for telling the kid so soon. 

The news they were hit with, though, was something they had never even imagined possible. 

“You’re having twins,” she smiled at them, “Here’s one right here and the other one is… right here. Both of them have good strong heartbeats and are looking good. Congratulations.”

Peter couldn’t breathe. He knew he had to. His lungs burned with the need for oxygen. But this was just… He couldn’t wrap his mind around it. And apparently Tony was having just as hard of a time with it if the little wheeze he let out said anything. 

“Holy shit, Pete,” Tony breathed with a little, almost hysterical laugh.

“Yeah,” Peter managed to squeak out, gasping in a deep breath and slowly letting it out. 

It made sense now. The severe morning sickness. Why he was already showing so much. He was still a little worried about the occasional spotting but…

Twins.

And they were both healthy, according to the ultrasound tech.

Well, Peter was already planning on having a C-section so at least he didn’t have to worry about trying to push two babies out after how difficult Ben had been. Even if he hadn’t been planning a C-section before he probably would now. 

Still, twins came with their own slew of issues and risks. Peter could hardly even imagine how uncomfortable and big he’d be at the end of the pregnancy. He was rather petite for a guy. He still had stretchmarks and a permanent little pouch of loose skin from having Ben. He didn’t want to think about the sort of damage having twins would cause to his body.

Not that he had a choice.

“And Ben was upset about having _one_ sibling, Jesus… kid’s gonna throw a damn tantrum when we tell him there’s gonna be two,” Tony scoffed, absently rubbing a hand up and down Peter’s arm. 

“Yeah,” Peter said again with a breathless laugh. “Twins. Oh my God,” he tilted his head back against the pillow on the table, staring up at the ceiling and unable to help the incredulous little giggles that came out, reaching out to grasp Tony’s hand in his. 

Peter’s head was still spinning by the time they left the appointment. They decided to ask Steve and Bucky to keep Ben for a few more hours - apparently he and their daughter were deep in the middle of a very important game anyways so they didn’t have a problem with it. Tony assured them that nothing was wrong and that Peter and the baby were okay. 

They wanted to tell everyone this development in person once they were able to come to terms with it.

For now they finished up their errands since they didn’t have a small child to watch. Grabbing the anti-nausea meds that were prescribed for Peter and doing a little bit of grocery shopping.

Well, Tony did. Peter was too nauseous from riding around in the car to want to try walking around in a grocery store surrounded by food. It just seemed like a bad plan. 

Peter stayed at home while Tony went to get their son, too. Not sure he’d be able to keep a straight face if Steve or Bucky asked about the appointment. And also feeling absolutely exhausted. The nausea was better, though, with help from the medication. 

Before he knew it, he had drifted off on the couch hand setting on the growing baby bump and dreaming about Ben, Steve and Bucky’s little girl, Sarah, and two other little girls running around in their yard, playing with Tessa.

Tony took it as a sign when Peter told him later about the oddly vivid dream. A father’s intuition, he called it. Already convinced that they were going to be expecting a couple of girls in August.

“Why don’t we keep it a secret this time?” Peter mused that night while they were talking, Tony’s flesh hand glued to his stomach. “Make it a surprise when they’re born. Give me something else to think about other than my stomach being torn open and organs moved out of the way when I’m in the OR.” 

“...Did you have to say it like that?” Tony scoffed with a little, fake gag. “Watching you give birth to Ben has given me enough nightmares. I don’t need the image of your stomach being all torn open in my mind, too. Not yet.”

Peter just laughed, rolling his eyes at Tony. “I’m sorry. I’m just… nervous about it, y’know?” he said, resting a hand over Tony’s, and leaning in to kiss his husband. 

“That’s not going to happen for like eight months, babe. Let’s not think about that right now,” Tony said. “We still have to tell everyone let alone set up the nursery, buy double of everything, and prepare Ben for how everything’s going to change.”

“I’ll try,” Peter sighed, frowning a little when he heard scratching and whimpering at their door. “Did you lock Tessa out?” he asked, glaring suspiciously at his husband. 

“You would, too if she tried to literally kick you off the bed every night,” Tony scoffed.

“Oh my God, go open our door,” Peter said, shaking his head disappointingly at his husband. “Now,” he added when Tony didn’t get up. 

“Fine,” Tony huffed as he got up. “Only because you’re pregnant, though. Tessa’s not sleeping with us every night anymore once those babies are out.”

“Whatever you say, love,” Peter teased, knowing that all he’d have to do is bat his eyelashes at Tony to get whatever he wanted.

\---

Everyone else was just as shocked as they were. Steve and Bucky were absolutely ecstatic about it, May nearly cried hearing that not only was the baby okay but that there were two. Happy was in the same boat. They really did make a good pair despite Peter’s confusion at first. Happy was good for his Aunt. They made each other happy and that’s all that really mattered.

Pepper ended up helping them break the news to Ben. Being there to help calm the tears and soothe his worries like she always did. She was his favorite person aside from his parents, after all. 

And he was upset.

So upset he didn’t even want Tony or Peter’s comfort - angry at them for ‘deciding to have two more babies’ even though he was there. Hence why they had Pepper as backup. 

Eventually they managed to remedy the situation and calm Ben down with promises that the new babies were never going to replace him and trying to get through to him that they weren’t trying to have two babies. That it just… happened. 

Still, he wanted almost nothing to do with anything baby-related and it definitely made Tony and Peter nervous about how he’d react once they were there. Just holding onto the hope that Ben would change his mind about it as time went on. 

It wasn’t looking promising, though. Issues started popping up at school and Ben was more and more distant from Peter as he started showing more.

And honestly? It was heartbreaking.

Peter spent many nights laying awake, talking things over again and again with Tony. Wondering if this was the right decision to make. If maybe they never should have tried to have another baby since it was making Ben so upset. That they should have asked him first instead of just… making the decision themselves. As small as he was, Ben was also part of their family. And Peter could hardly handle the distance that Ben was putting between them.

Today, however, was one of the rare days that Tony had to go to a meeting that Peter wasn’t also involved with at work. Which meant Peter was alone to pick up their son from preschool at noon. 

“Where’s daddy?” the four-year-old huffed with a little angry pout instead of the excited dash towards Peter he usually did - at least that’s what he did before the pregnancy. 

“Daddy’s at work, baby,” Peter said, ruffling Ben’s hair and frowning when the child shook him off and climbed into the car without any help. 

“I want Dad,” Ben grumbled as Peter buckled him in as if that didn’t just crush his heart. 

“I know, sweetheart. But Dad’s gotta do some important stuff at work so it’s just us for a while,” he said, going around to the front to get back in and making a mental note not to take this car again because it was starting to get somewhat difficult to get in and out of it with how low to the ground it was. 

Jesus, he was barely even five months pregnant and he was already struggling. Peter tried not to think of how much worse it would get. 

Ben grumbled wordlessly before going quiet. 

“Oh c’mon, Ben. I’m sure we can have fun without Dad. It’s warm enough out to take Tessa for a walk. Or… I gotta say Dad’s not very good at Lego’s and not to brag or anything but I did assemble the majority of a 4,000 piece Death Star set by myself. We could work on the Millenium Falcon today,” Peter offered as he pulled away from the school’s parking lot. 

“No.”

That was the only response he got. 

Peter sighed softly, glancing in the rear view mirror to get a glance at Ben staring resolutely out the window. “Hmmm… Y’know since Dad won’t be home for a while he wouldn’t know if we went and got ice cream without him,” he said, glancing up again to see Ben’s head perk up. “Could grab Tessa. Get some ice cream and go to the park.”

There was a long moment of silence before a little, “Okay.”

Feeling a little bit better about the situation, Peter continued to drive towards their house. 

Most of the afternoon went smoothly after that. Peter was still able to be at least somewhat active - walk a small trail with Tessa, push Ben on the swingset, chase after him for a few minutes until his back started to protest a little too much. 

All in all it was a good time and Ben seemed to slip back into being Peter’s baby boy again. 

Maybe Peter shouldn’t have scooped him up and carried him back to the car but… Ben asked and how on earth could Peter say ‘no’ when Ben was refusing to even hug him earlier?

Tessa trotted alongside him as they walked back to the car. She was trained well enough for Peter to be confident about her being off leash and Peter was just trying to keep a good grip on Ben and not hurt himself while carrying the 4 year old.

All three of them were thoroughly worn out by the time they got back home and Tony was promised to be there soon with take out. 

In the meantime, Peter set up a movie for them to watch and could hardly hold back tears of happiness when Ben curled up in his lap. 

“Papa?”

Ben’s whispered little voice drew Peter way from the movie that was barely ten minutes in to look down at him, brushing back his light brown curls. “Yeah, baby?”

“Why’re you having another baby - bab _ies_?” Ben asked with another little pout. “You got me. Why - why do you need more? Issit cus I’m not a baby anymore…?”

“Honey…” Peter cooed, his own tears welling up when he saw Ben’s eyes watering. “No. I promise, sweetheart, you are more than enough. We just… wanted to give you someone to play with and grow up with,” he said. “You like playing with your friends at school, right? And going to Uncle Bucky and Uncle Steve’s to play with Sarah?” 

“I guess…” Ben muttered. “But… Alex at school just got a little sister and she said that no one cares ‘bout her no more. One day her parents forgot to give her a lunch and’and then another day they forgot to _pick her up from school!_ ” 

Peter just pulled Ben closer, kissing the top of his head softly. “That’s not going to happen, darling. Your dad and I love you way too much to forget to feed you or pick you up. I think there might be more going on at Alex’s house than just a new baby. Sometimes parents aren’t very good to begin with. Or sometimes other things happen. Maybe there was an emergency.” 

“I guess,” Ben huffed. 

“I love you, sweetheart. And have I ever lied to you before?” Peter asked, Ben shaking his head. “Right. So why would I lie to you now? Especially about this?”

Ben was quiet for a while before sighing in defeat, melting into Peter’s arms. “Guess not,” he muttered.

“Exactly, darling. So believe me when I say that your dad and I will always love you just as much as we always have, okay?” Peter whispered against Ben’s hair. 

“Okay,” Ben muttered.

“The babies are moving, do you want to feel them?” Peter asked softly after a minute - having to hold back more tears when Ben nodded. 

The first time they could feel the babies kick, Ben ran screaming into his room. To be fair, it did happen during their nightly routine of reading a book together. Peter could understand Ben getting upset when all of their attention suddenly went from being on him to… on the very thing he’s been so upset and jealous about. 

Still, that first time made it a precedent that Ben would always get upset if there was any mention of the babies moving. 

So this was a huge improvement. Peter guided one of Ben’s little hands over to where he could feel one of the babies kick. The little ‘wow’ that came from Ben did it for Peter - feeling a few stray tears roll down his cheeks. He wiped them away before the kid noticed and just held him a little tighter. 

Apparently Tessa noticed, though, if the way she was suddenly on the couch, pressed against Peter’s side said anything.

By the time Tony got home, he walked into a quiet house. Frowning as he slipped his shoes off, he went to investigate before even setting down the bags of food he brought home. 

He paused halfway into the living room, unable to fight the grin that broke across his face when he saw Ben all curled around Peter’s stomach on one side - Tess on the other - all three of them fast asleep. 

Dinner could wait, Tony decided. Just putting away the boxes of takeout and going to turn off the TV for now. 

And, of course, take a couple pictures to show off later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it!!!!
> 
> Please PLEASE leave a comment if you did! I appreciate comments way more than you know! 
> 
> But yah, lemme know if you wanna see more of this little family (and MAYBE if people want it I'll do a little side story of Steve and Bucky having Sarah <3 but if you wanna see that you gotta comment and tell me)


	3. The Thunder Before the Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> I don't have much to say here except... there is a graphic birth that occurs in this chapter so if that's something you're not comfortable with reading then click off now.
> 
> Otherwise I hope you like it! Comment if you want more!

Apparently having twins meant that they would schedule the C-section just a little bit earlier than normal. Dr. Hall assured them that the babies would be just fine so long as they made it to the C-section date and that if Peter went into labor before then to go into the hospital and they’d take it from there. 

What ‘we’ll take it from there’ meant, Peter wasn’t sure. But there was a plan in place, at least. Except, the C-section being a little earlier, meant it was the same week as his birthday.

No big deal, Peter didn’t mind that. But he did have to be at least a little picky about it and request a date following his birthday. He didn’t mind sharing a birthday with their children, really. He just didn’t want to be having major surgery or recovering from major surgery with two newborns and a 4 year old on his birthday.

So they set it for the 13th. 

And Peter was counting down the days with a strange mix of anxiety, excitement, and impatience. His fear of undergoing surgery and welcoming two new additions to their family just as strong as his excitement to meet those two new additions and desire to just… not be pregnant anymore.

Peter was right. It only got worse. And worse.

It seemed like he got bigger every day, stretch marks quickly appearing despite the almost obsessive application of lotion to his growing stomach. And by now he was just… uncomfortable. All the time. He couldn’t eat much at one time, he was constantly out of breath, his hips and back ached way worse than they ever did when he was pregnant with Ben, not to mention how utterly exhausted he was all the time.

Hell, by the time he was 7 months along he didn’t even want to have sex anymore because he was too uncomfortable and got out of breath too quickly. He hasn’t had an asthma attack since he was a preteen and he didn’t want to have another one now because of _sex_ of all things. Tony wasn’t too thrilled with that. Understanding and never pushed it but… just as disappointed as Peter was.

By the time Peter’s birthday came around, he was just absolutely miserable and was regretting his choice to hold the surgery off a few days. 

They didn’t do anything spectacular - they haven’t for a while - just invited everyone over to hang out and have some food and cake. Tony and Steve supervised the kids as they played in the shallow parts of the lake until the signs of the impending storm started to pop up and force the party inside. 

Peter didn’t make it that much longer. He’d felt terrible all day with cramps that he was refusing to believe were contractions coming and going and just all around being uncomfortable and exhausted. He felt a little guilty about skipping out early on his own birthday but he just wanted to lay down.

Three more days. The babies just had to hold off for three more days.

“I just don’t feel very good,” Peter said absently when Tony asked if he was okay, “I think I’m going to go lay down. Thanks everyone for the gifts and cake,” he said, taking a few moments to wipe down Ben’s face and give Tony a kiss before he retreated to the quiet of their bedroom. 

Okay, maybe he’d admit he was having contractions.

Even so, Peter was almost certain they had to be Braxton hicks contractions despite how regular they’ve been over the past few hours. And how painful they’ve been. And despite how the first baby had definitely dropped low between his hips. But Dr. Hall said that it was unlikely he’d go into labor before the scheduled date and Peter was holding on desperately to that. 

That’s how Peter justified ignoring the contractions for now and managed to doze off. It wasn’t good sleep by any means but he dozed on and off. Waking up a little when Tony came to bed but going back to sleep soon after cuddling up to his husband. 

Peter woke with a start sometime around midnight. He could hear loud claps of thunder and rain pounding on their ceiling but that’s not what woke him.

“Um… Tony,” he muttered, reaching over to nudge at Tony’s shoulder. “I think the roof is leaking,” he said drowsily, grimacing at how the sheets were sticking wetly to his legs. 

“That’s not possible,” Tony slurred, half asleep. “‘Less someone took a laser to it.” 

That didn’t make sense to Peter - that the roof wasn’t leaking. Why else would their bed be wet? Ben was in his own room. Tessa had never had an accident in their bed and it’s been years since she’s had an accident at all. If the roof wasn’t leaking…

Tony seemed to figure it out at the same time as Peter, bolting upright as Peter sucked in a gasping breath when a particularly painful contraction assaulted him. 

“Pete,” Tony gasped, reaching over to turn the light on and look to see the area around Peter’s thighs completely soaked. “Holy shit… Babe, is that - Did your water just break?” 

Unable to speak, Peter nodded - gripping the bedsheets and trying to breathe through the pain.

“Okay,” Tony breathed. “Okay. Okay. That’s - Um. Let’s… I’ll call May to come pick up Ben. You get cleaned up and we’ll go to the hospital.” 

“Good plan,” Peter muttered, letting Tony help him up before going to shower and trying his absolute best not to panic.

He scheduled a C-section for a reason. He wanted a C-section. He didn’t want to go through this again.

Giving birth to Ben was easily the most painful experience in Peter’s life and he wasn’t sure he could handle naturally birthing another baby - let alone two babies - without any sort of pain relief. The only problem was that he could already feel that the first baby was sitting lower. Pressure building low in his pelvis. And they had to wake May up and wait for her to get out to them.

Suddenly living in a lake house 45 minutes away from everyone and an hour away from the hospital didn’t sound so great.

So nearly 2 hours. The babies had to wait at least 2 more hours. Enough time for May to get there and for them to get to the hospital. That wasn’t unrealistic. Peter was in labor with Ben for 26 hours. It’s only been… at the most 7 hours so far since the contractions started.

Nothing could ever be easy, though.

Tony still hadn’t been able to get through to May by the time Peter was done showering and Peter’s phone was lighting up with weather warning alerts. Flooding, high winds taking down trees, roads being blocked off.

That’s when Peter decided, for good, that these would be the last children he had because apparently their children could never show up at a convenient time. Ben barely avoided Christmas and now this. 

“Try Steve and Bucky…?” Peter suggested breathlessly, still leaning down against the kitchen island as the contraction faded away and just rocking his hips to try and relieve some of the pressure.

“Calling them now,” Tony said, heaving a sigh of relief when Bucky answered, sounding half asleep and half worried. “Hey, Buck, sorry to wake you. The munchkins decided to show up a little early. Pete’s in labor and we need someone to come watch Ben so I can get him to the hospital.”

“Holy shit. Okay. Yeah. Uh - Steve, get the fuck up - We’ll be there soon. At least one of us will.”

Peter could faintly hear Steve complaining in the background before Tony hung up. But then he was back to rocking his hips and moaning through the pain of another intense contraction. 

Tony’s hands kneading at his back helped slightly. The vibranium helped cool his overheated skin. “You’re doing great, babe. Just keep breathing,” Tony urged, smoothing back Peter’s shower damp hair until he relaxed.

“The roads are pretty bad,” he commented warily, glancing out one of the big windows to see a flash of lightning. 

“Yeah. It’ll be okay. As long as we don’t have a tree blocking our driveway we’ll be able to get out,” Tony said. 

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Peter muttered under his breath but before Tony could question it, Peter sucked in a sharp breath and reached out to grab onto his husband. Clinging onto him and dropping his forehead against Tony’s shoulder as he groaned through the pain. 

“That’s it, baby, keep breathing, you’re doing so good, sweetheart,” Tony said, muttering praises into Peter’s ear and wrapping his arms around him. “How’re you feeling?” Tony asked when Peter’s grip on him relaxed. 

Peter made a vague noise of discomfort and shrugged. As if that answered Tony’s question at all.

“Angel, please. Talk to me. Tell me what you’re feeling,” Tony said.

Peter made another little frustrated noise, standing up and bracing a hand against his lower back with a hiss of discomfort. “Pain. And… pressure,” he grunted, arching his back to try and relieve some of that pressure. “A lot of pressure,” he sighed as he gave up.

“Pressure…?” Tony questioned, unable to help the hint of panic that seeped into his voice. “Like… Like what kind of pressure?”

Peter just stared at him dully before rolling his eyes and continuing to walk circles around the living room and kitchen. Stopping when he had to to grunt and moan through increasingly painful contractions. Tony and Tessa close by his side. 

“Maybe you should sit down, Pete. Or… lay on the couch?” Tony suggested. “These are getting pretty bad, baby, and we wanted to avoid a homebirth this time, right? Standing up and walking around like this is going to make things worse.”

“I don’t think it’s going to matter,” Peter grumbled, breath hitching and letting out a little whine when he felt one of the babies shift, rubbing a hand over his stomach. He looked down when he felt Tessa nudging her nose against his thigh, dropping a hand down to pat her head softly. 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it doesn’t, Pete. You’re making me kinda nervous here, baby,” he said, never taking his hands off of Peter - kneading at his hips and low back. “Making Tessa nervous, too.” 

“Fuck,” Peter cursed, not answering Tony as pain engulfed him. The pressure he felt going from uncomfortable to nearly unbearable, legs shaking as he braced himself against the couch and slowly sunk down onto his knees. Maybe Tony had a point. Standing wasn’t really working out too well for him anymore. “Nnngh,” Peter moaned, crossing his arms over the seat of the couch and burying his face against them. 

“Shit - Pete,” Tony hissed as he quickly moved to kneel next to him, hand going back to the small of his back. Tessa also expressing her concern with a little whimper, nosing at Peter’s arm. 

“Ahh,” Peter panted, shifting his knees apart a little to try and relieve some of the pressure and gasping when the opposite happened. A heavy weight settling deep in his pelvis, making him whimper and squirm in discomfort. “F-Fuck. Tony - T-Tony I-I don’t think… I don’t think we’re gonna make it,” Peter managed to squeak out, gritting his teeth against a groan of pain and he wasn’t even having a contraction.

“What do you mean? What does that mean, Peter?” Tony asked urgently, heart suddenly beating painfully against his ribcage. 

“Mmm,” Peter groaned miserably, sucking in as deep of a breath as he could and holding it as the already unbearable pressure intensified. Using every ounce of willpower and determination he had to fight against his body’s natural urge to bear down. 

“Pete - Peter, baby, sweetheart - Breathe,” Tony urged. “Gotta breathe, angel,” he said.

Maybe holding his breath hadn’t been the best plan. Not when his head swam and lungs burned, dark spots dancing in front of Peter’s eyes as he gasped in a shuddering breath. Letting it out in a low groan, body tensing to bear down despite all of his efforts. 

He was vaguely aware of a knock on the door. Tessa staying quiet for once aside from another little whine and nuzzling against Peter’s side as Tony yelled, “Come in!”

Peter didn’t fully realize that Bucky was finally there until the contraction finally ended and the super soldier came into his view. 

“Hey, Buck, thank god you’re here. You know where everything is, right?” Tony asked as he stood back up. “Feel free to grab some dry clothes from my room, spare room is the one on the left.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Bucky said, sending a sympathetic look towards Peter. “How’s he doing?” he asked.

“For the situation? Amazing,” Tony said with a little, anxious chuckle. “C’mon baby, let me help you up so we can go.”

“Tony,” Peter whined weakly, “The baby’s coming.”

“Yes, angel, I know. That’s why we have to leave. I can carry you if you can’t walk but you’re gonna have to work with me a little bit here,” Tony said. 

Peter shook his head. “No. I- I have to push. We’re not gonna make it,” he managed before he was reduced to little grunts and groans as he was forced to succumb to his body’s will and push.

Tony felt all the color drain from his face, suddenly feeling rather dizzy and sick to his stomach. He startled a little when a hand landed on his shoulder - he’d forgotten about Bucky’s presence.

“Hey, Tony, don’t - You gotta stay with us, man. What do you want me to do?” he asked, letting go of Tony once the other man stopped swaying.

“Um. I don’t uh… Shit,” Tony winced when Peter cried out which was immediately followed by a very distressed sounding, “Daddy!” that came from the direction of Ben’s room. “Sit with Ben?” he asked, “Make sure he doesn’t come out here.”

“On it,” Bucky said, hurrying over just as the 4-year-old stumbled out half asleep and crying. “Hey there, sweetie. Everything’s okay, c’mon,” Bucky said softly, easily scooping up the boy to bring him back into his room despite Ben’s protests and cries for his dad.

“Tony!” Peter shouted, “Tony, do something, please, fuck!” 

“Um… Fuck, fuck fuck,” Tony swallowed, sinking back down on his knees. “Just - Hold on - Uh… - FRIDAY, do we still have a contact for Andrea Johnston?” he asked as he reached out with shaking hands - must be a psychological response considering even his vibranium hand was shaking - to tug down Peter’s pants. “Give him a call,” he said when FRIDAY informed him that they did, in fact, have a number for their previous midwife.

“Oh my God,” Peter moaned, absolutely miserable even in the short breaks between contractions. He felt Tessa press close to her, soft fur brushing against his now bare thigh and her head nuzzling against the side of his stomach. It was oddly comforting, having her right there. 

"Hello?" The confused, groggy voice answered. "Who is this and why the hell are you calling me at 4 in the fucking morning?" There was more than a hint of irritation in his voice and Tony was more than a little taken aback. 

"Hey uh… it's Tony Stark - I'm sorry but -" Tony hesitated when Peter cried out in pain, wincing. “Is - Is this Andrea Johnston?” 

There was a long few seconds of silence and Tony was scared that he’d been hung up on. “Yes,” Andrea said slowly. “I - Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t expect - my work phone is turned off - I’m on maternity leave - How did you get my personal number? What’s going on?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I'm sorry. The AI did it. Um… Peter is - uh - he’s in labor and we can’t get to the hospital. He said he’s pushing and I can’t - I don’t know what to do - Please help,” Tony said, his own tone tipping towards desperate.

“Okay. Okay. Um. Yeah. Just - Where are you guys? Still in the compound?” Andrea asked and Tony could hear rustling in the background, as well as a disgruntled voice.

“No. We moved,” Tony said, pausing when Peter let out the most heartbreaking little whimper he’s ever heard. “I know, baby, I’m getting you some help. You’re doing so good, though, sweetheart,” he encouraged, petting down Peter’s messy hair. 

“Tony - Where are you? What’s your address?” Andrea asked gently, bringing Tony’s attention back to the phone call.

“FRI, send our location to Andrea,” Tony said urgently. “We live on the lake, pretty far back and - and Peter’s pushing, I don’t think -” he cut himself off when the midwife laughed, about to demand what the Hell was so funny before Andrea spoke.

“I’m in the next house over just a few miles down,” Andrea said. “I’ll be there in ten minutes. Is the baby crowning yet?” 

“Um-”

"No," Peter managed to answer in a shaky gasp before he was grunting and struggling through another contraction, Tessa still glued to his side.

"Alright. You still have some time then,” Andrea sighed softly. “Peter, honey, don’t fight against it if you feel like you need to push, okay? I’ll be there in a few minutes and I’m going to be staying on the phone with you guys,” he instructed. “Tony, I-” he was cut off by another very upset voice in the background telling him not to leave. 

It must be his husband. The argument was drowned out by Peter crying out again, screaming in pain as his whole body shook. Tony honestly felt useless sitting there. His comforting touches seemed to do absolutely nothing by now and Peter barely responded to anything he said. He still tried. Rubbing Peter’s back and spilling praises and encouragement out until Andrea caught his attention again.

“Tony, is your door unlocked? I’m almost there,” Andrea asked.

Had it already been ten minutes? Tony had no idea. And didn’t really care. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s open. Just come in. We’re - um,” Tony trailed off when he saw the top of the baby’s head start to appear. “Holy shit,” he breathed shakily, suddenly feeling incredibly lightheaded.

Yeah, he was there for Ben’s birth. But he was more focused on trying to comfort Peter rather than what was going on between his legs. Andrea had been there to handle that. 

“Tony!” Peter’s desperate cry - a mix of fear and pain - bringing Tony back to reality. “Tony - t-the baby - i-it’s o-oh my God.”

“I know, angel, I know. I can see it,” Tony said, voice shaking. “Andrea’s on his way j-just um… just…” Tony hesitated. Andrea told Peter to push if he needed to and he didn’t want to counter that but at the same time the baby was starting to crown and Tony had no idea what to do. 

Somehow he didn’t even hear FRIDAY chirp out ‘call disconnected’ or the door opening. Only realizing that Andrea was there when the midwife knelt down next to him. Soaking wet from the rain and… very pregnant. Dressed in pajama pants, a T-shirt, and long hair in a messy ponytail. 

“Looks like I got here just in time,” Andrea chuckled, grabbing a pair of gloves from his bag. “‘S your dog friendly?” he asked, glancing over at the pitbull that had sat up to stare intently at him from Peter’s side.

“Tessa? Yeah, she’s harmless,” Tony said breathlessly, still feeling a little lightheaded before his attention was drawn back to Peter as he cried out again. Just watching in shock as the baby’s head came to a full crown.

Everything was moving so much faster than what Tony remembered with Ben and it was honestly terrifying. Even with Andrea there now. 

“Okay, Peter, you’re doing good. Your baby’s almost here,” Andrea said, snapping his gloves on right as Peter bore down again and the rest of the baby’s head emerged. “You’ve already got the head out - that’s the hardest part,” he said.

“Holy fuck, Peter,” Tony muttered, his flesh hand still absently resting on Peter’s back, rubbing soft circles against his spine with his thumb.

“Alright, try to breathe through this next one,” Andrea instructed, “I just need to check-”

He was cut off as Peter yelped in pain and tensed again. “Peter - Pete, hey, did you hear Andrea? Breathe, don’t push, baby,” Tony said, smoothing down Peter’s messy, sweat soaked hair as he grunted and struggled through the contraction.

“Can’t!” was all that Peter managed to squeak out before his body bore down and started pushing without his conscious involvement and he could feel one of the baby’s shoulders inch it’s way out. Then the other. “Oh fuck - fuck, fuck,” Peter sobbed against the couch. “Ah!” he squeaked, feeling the rest of the baby leave his body with a gush of fluid that soaked his legs and the carpet beneath him. 

“O-Oh my God,” Tony whispered, having to grip the couch to keep himself from swaying. Just watching wide-eyed as Andrea caught and scooped up the baby. 

“Hey there, darling,” Andrea laughed softly as the newborn instantly started to cry. “Sounds like your lungs are good and healthy,” he chuckled.

Peter heaved in much needed breaths, slumping against the couch and grinning when he heard the newborn’s cries. “Was - C-Can I… Um… I-Is… Is it a boy or girl?” he managed, slowly and carefully turning with Tony’s help so he could lean his back against the couch and actually see the baby. Still fussing and squirming in Andrea’s arms. 

“It’s a girl,” Andrea said as he carefully handed her over - Tessa watching intently the whole time. Keeping her eye on the baby as Peter cradled her against his chest. 

“I told you,” Tony muttered, still feeling a little dizzy even as he reached out with a shaking hand to touch her arm as she calmed down. “God, she’s so small…” he whispered. 

“Yeah,” Peter breathed. 

“She looks good, though. Within normal range, I’d say, even without weighing her,” Andrea said, grunting softly as he managed to stand. “Where can I find some towels that you don’t care about?” he asked as he pulled his gloves off.

“Uh - Just - any of them in the bathroom cabinet,” Tony said, pointing towards said bathroom. 

Andrea was soon back with a few towels, giving one to Peter to wrap the newborn in as he knelt back down. “Doesn’t even look like you tore,” he said as he grabbed a fresh pair of gloves. “How’re you feeling, Peter?”

“Um -” Peter hesitated, shifting a little as he felt the second baby shift lower. The reminder that he had to go through it all again hitting him suddenly. “How - uh - how long before the second one comes?” he asked instead of answering Andrea’s question.

“Second one?” Andrea quirked an eyebrow at him. “There’s a - You’re having twins?” he asked. 

Peter nodded with a little grimace as his stomach tightened up in a contraction. Not as bad as just a few minutes ago. But still enough to take his breath away. 

“Would we make it to the hospital?” Tony asked, frowning at Peter’s pained expression. 

“I um…” Andrea hesitated a moment and his uncertainty definitely didn’t help the anxiety either of them were feeling, “Probably not.” 

“Shit,” Tony cursed, all the color draining from Peter’s face, too, once he fully comprehended what that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you're liking this story and want the next part! <3


	4. Will It Ever Get Better Than Tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you like this!
> 
> Of course this is the continuation of the birth scene from the last chapter so, again, there's a graphic birth in this chapter just so you're aware. If that's not something you're comfortable reading then click away now.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you like it!

There was a long moment of tense silence, only filled by the little disgruntled noises from the newborn as she slowly settled against Peter’s chest. That silence broken by Peter hissing in a breath, groaning through gritted teeth at the pain. All of his focus on making sure he didn’t drop the baby.

“Tony, do you want to hold your daughter?” Andrea asked as he clamped the umbilical cord. “Get her cleaned up and dressed?”

Tony nodded, carefully gathering the newborn in his arms once Andrea cut the cord and making sure the towel stayed between her and his vibranium arm. That would be quite the unpleasant shock for the poor thing if she was suddenly pressed against cold metal. “Hey, sweetheart, you’re okay,” he cooed when she started to fuss a little more at being moved. “Let’s get all this goo off you and get you into something warm, hm?” 

“Tony,” Peter’s little pleading whine made Tony hesitate where he was. “Don’t go… Please I - I can’t,” he whined. “I-I can’t do this alone.”

“Peter, hey look at me,” Andrea said softly before Tony could say anything. “Tony has to take care of your daughter right now. As soon as he’s got her settled down somewhere safe and warm he’ll be right here. Until then you’ve got me and Tessa - you’re not alone.” 

“I’ll be right back, babe,” Tony promised, pressing a kiss against the top of Peter’s head before getting up to do as he was told. Hesitating just a little bit when he heard Peter moaning through another contraction. It broke his heart to leave his husband right now but then the newborn’s fussing caught his attention again, reminding him why he had to. She was probably cold and not too happy to be covered in blood and birth fluids.

“I-I don’t think I can do this,” Peter groaned.

“You can. Just listen to me and do what I tell you, okay? We’ll get through this,” Andrea reassured. “You’ve done great so far, Peter. We’ve just got a little bit more to go.”

“I-I wanted a C-section,” Peter whimpered pitifully, dropping his head back against the couch to stare mournfully at the ceiling.

“I know, Peter. But you’re doing amazing here. You’ll probably only need to push a few times for this one,” Andrea said. “Hey, Peter, look at me,” he urged gently, gripping Peter’s shoulders with gloved hands until he raised his head enough to meet eyes with him. “You can do this. Your baby _needs you to do this._ Which means you can. And will,” Andrea said firmly. “It’s going to be scary. And hurt like Hell. But it will be over soon and then you’ll have both of your babies in your arms. Take a few deep breaths with me, okay?” 

“I-I think I have to push again,” Peter muttered shakily, feeling that same sort of pressure settle in his pelvis like before. 

“That’s good. Listen to your body. Push when you feel like you need to unless I say otherwise, okay?” Andrea said. 

Peter managed to nod even as his body tensed with pain, gritting his teeth as he bore down against that pressure he was feeling. Fighting against the fear and exhaustion seeping in and feeling weak and shaky as he pushed. He couldn’t hold it for very long, though, without having something to push against - feet slipping against the carpet with how he was half-sitting, leaning against the couch. “I can’t!” he cried out, sobbing and gasping in breath. 

“Peter, I’m going to have you shift just a little bit, okay?” Andrea said, “Bring your hips out just a little more - That’s perfect,” he said as he guided Peter’s movements before sitting back against his heels. “Alright, now I’m going to have you bring your foot up to rest on my shoulder and we’ll try one like that, okay?” Andrea said. “Push against me as hard as you need to.” 

“But y-you’re…”

“I’ll be fine, Peter,” Andrea said, settling Peter’s foot against his shoulder and bracing himself. “Unless you’ve somehow caught superstrength from hanging around the Avengers, you’re not going to hurt me,” he chuckled softly.

The bit of humor made Peter feel just slightly better about the situation. At least until another contraction was coming and he was arching his back and crying out. The change in position and having something to press against helped with pushing, though and he could feel the change and shift in pressure. Peter panted harshly when it was over, slumping back and blindly resting a shaking hand on Tessa when he felt the dog nuzzling his arm. 

“Alright, Peter, this is going to be uncomfortable but I need to check things out for a second and do a quick internal exam, okay?” Andrea said, waiting for Peter to nod his acknowledgement before doing the exam. “Fuck.” The curse slipped out before Andrea could stop it when he realized the baby was breech.

“What?” Peter gasped out, trying his best not to instantly panic. “W-What is it?” 

“It’s okay. You’re okay, Peter,” Andrea said as soothingly as he could. “The baby is breech which means it’s coming out bottom first. It’s in the best breech position it can be, though, which is good. I just need you to push through the contractions. As much and as hard as you can.”

Peter couldn’t help the panicked little whimper that left his throat, hot tears spilling down his cheeks because he wasn’t entirely sure what all that meant. Just that it was bad from what he’s heard before. He didn’t have much of a chance to think about it, though, a contraction starting and Andrea coaching him through how to push with it. He couldn’t help but let out a strangled cry as he felt the baby start to emerge. 

Peter didn’t even notice that Tony was back until the contraction faded. Or that he was gripping tight onto his vibranium hand already. “Hey there, angel,” he whispered when Peter’s eyes focused on him. “You’re doing so good, baby,” he cooed, but Peter could pick up on the tremble of fear in his tone. 

“T-Tony…” Peter whined, leaning into Tony’s touch when his husband smoothed back his hair, brushing the couple stray strands out of his face. “Fuck,” he groaned when, way too soon, he was forced to tense and push again.

“You’re doing great, Pete, keep pushing. Don’t let it go - Your baby’s almost here, Peter, just keep pushing,” Andrea instructed. “You’re almost there, just gotta get the head out. Keep going. Don’t stop, Peter - hold it as long as you can.”

Peter screwed his eyes shut, gripping Tony’s hand so tight he was sure if it hadn’t been made of metal he’d have broken a couple bones by now, and holding his breath as he bore down as hard as he could at the midwife’s insistence. He gasped in a breath as the contraction started to fade but Andrea was still telling him to keep pushing - soft but urgently and even Peter wasn’t sure how he found the strength to suck in another breath and go right back to bearing down. 

“Ah!” he squeaked out in a half-cry when he felt the baby’s head leave his body, collapsing back against the couch, foot slipping off of Andrea’s shoulder so he could rest it on the floor and heaving in much needed lungfuls of oxygen as his head spun and bright spots danced behind his eyelids. Peter wasn’t even aware of what was going on. The sound of his pounding heart and blood rushing through his eardrums drowning everything else out for a good couple of moments. 

It took far too long (in his opinion) before the world faded back in. Peter couldn’t figure out what they were saying but Tony sounded… frantic. The words ‘Why isn’t she crying?’ making Peter painfully aware of the lack of sound. “W-What?” he managed to rasp weakly, lifting his head and opening his eyes. His whole world spun and he felt like he might get sick as his eyes focused on Andrea...

And the newborn in his arms. Skin turning blue, not moving… Not breathing.

Peter swallowed against the lump in his throat, unable to do anything but just watch in horror. That’s not how babies were supposed to look. They weren’t supposed to be that quiet. That’s all that kept going through Peter’s head, watching numbly as Andrea laid the newborn down and, without hesitating, started mouth-to-mouth. Peter was only vaguely aware of how he was shaking and the tears continuously dripping silently off of his chin. 

It was like time stood still. The seconds that ticked by feeling like hours waiting for his baby to breathe.

Tony was in the same boat, watching helplessly - knowing that if he had tried to help he’d probably just get in the way. He felt more vulnerable now than ever before. Just watching for some sort of sign of life. He heard Andrea’s shaky whispered, “Thank God,” before seeing the baby’s skin start to gain color. Her barely audible whimpers turning into little coughs and cries as Andrea picked her up again. 

All of a sudden it felt like Peter could - actually, truly - breathe again, too. Slumping back against the couch and letting out a little hysterical laugh of relief as Andrea handed the newborn over. “Another girl?” he asked, honestly not sure if he had heard that right before - glancing down to check himself and laughing softly again. 

“Another girl, baby,” Tony chuckled wetly, reaching out with a shaking hand to wipe away some of the fluids that were still on her. And just so he could touch her. Know that she was actually there and alive. Now screaming her little heart out with distaste for her new surroundings.

Maria, is what they decided to name her. She looked almost exactly like Peter but definitely had Tony’s dramatic flair. They named her sister Morgan and, thankfully for them, she took more after Tony as far as appearance went so they didn’t have to try too hard to tell them apart.

Once they got the twins all fed, cleaned, swaddled, and resting, Tony helped Peter to the bathroom to take a quick shower. They decided - now that Maria’s lungs had cleared up and she was doing alright - that they were just going to rest and call Peter’s OB once the office opened up instead of going to the hospital when the roads were still flooded and bad.

Their little family all checked out okay according to Andrea - though he did insist that they make sure to get Peter and both the twins checked out by his OB within the next 24hrs - and Peter didn’t want to be awake any longer than absolutely necessary. 

Andrea stuck around long enough to help clean up despite Tony and Peter trying to tell him he didn’t need to. That him just coming and helping was amazing enough. Peter managed to be conscious enough to ask if it would be acceptable for Andrea to send them a picture of his daughter after she’s born and the possibility of setting up some play-dates later.

After some official phone number trading, Andrea left the little family and it was only then that Tony and Peter realized they hadn’t heard anything from Bucky since he first got there but it didn’t take much searching when Tony peaked into Ben’s room to see the supersoldier half-sprawled on the tiny twin bed, Ben laying on his chest. Both sleeping soundly, Ben clinging onto Bucky’s metal arm. 

Tony didn’t hesitate to snap a few pictures and send them off to Steve. Alongside some pictures of the twins that he sent out to all of their close friends and family.

Peter was already fast asleep when he walked into their room but Tony stayed up long enough to hear from Andrea that he’d gotten home okay before he also crawled into bed with his husband and wrapped around Peter. Sleep quickly took over for him, too, after all of the adrenaline and fear wore off. Maria and Morgan contently sleeping in their bassinets at the end of the bed.

\---

Honestly? They had both forgotten about this part of having a newborn. The being woken up every two hours to feed, burp, clean, and change them. And this time they had two of them.

Especially now, when all Peter wanted to do was sleep. He let Tony take care of everything else for now, though, really just waking up enough to feed the twins when they got hungry. 

This time it was just Morgan (so far) that had woken up needing to be fed. Peter propped himself up on some pillows while Tony scooped up the fussing newborn, easily getting her to latch on once she was settled. 

“I’m never doing this again, by the way,” Peter muttered absently while they both just watched her nurse. Contently cuddled against Peter’s chest. “The whole… pregnancy and childbirth thing. I’m done. If you want more kids we’re adopting,” he chuckled.

“I think three’s enough,” Tony grinned, leaning in to kiss Peter softly. 

“Good,” Peter smiled against Tony’s lips before they parted to look down at their daughter again. He was opening his mouth to say something when a tiny knock echoed through the room. Tessa perking up from her spot at the foot of their bed. 

“Daddy? Papa…?” Ben’s voice carried in as the door slowly pushed open, the 4 year old hovering shyly by the door. “U-Uncle Bucky said the babies got here last night. Where -” he hesitated, presumably having spotted the swaddled baby in Peter’s arms.

“Yeah, bud, your little sisters were born last night. C’mere,” Tony said, motioning for Ben to come in - both of them grinning when the 4 year old broke into a run over to the bed, letting Tony help him up. 

“Maria is asleep right now so we have to be quiet but… this is Morgan,” Peter told him. “You can hold her when she’s done eating, if you want.”

“Ummmm… I dunno,” Ben muttered, just staring wide eyed at the infant from his spot in Tony’s lap. “She’s kinda weird.”

Neither of them could help a little laugh at that. “She’s not weird - Okay, maybe a little. But so were you,” Tony teased.

“Were?” Peter chuckled. “You’re trying to tell me our child grew out of his weirdness? That he’s not more weird now than when he was first born?”

“Hey! I’m not weird!” Ben cried out with a little faux pout that, without a doubt, he learned from Peter.

“Sorry, kid, your dad’s got a point,” Tony said, wrapping his arms around Ben and kissing the top of the child’s head. “You’re pretty weird.”

“That’s not my fault!” Ben argued. “‘S only cus you guys are weirdos, too.”

“I think he’s got us there, Tones,” Peter said, face aching with how big he was grinning.

Honestly, they were both scared that Ben might change his mind again about the babies. That he’d end up getting scared or jealous again. Not that they wouldn’t have been able to handle it but… both of them hated to see Ben upset. 

So this was good.

This was perfect.

\---

Peter got into Dr. Hall’s office later that day and - while shocked by the overnight development - all three of them checked out perfectly fine and they got all the paperwork filled out that they needed to. The rest of that day was spent lazily lounging around home. Friends came and went to meet the twins and Peter retold the story of their surprise arrival about a million times between short naps and everyone coming to visit.

Steve brought Sarah so she could meet her cousins. Though her reaction was very similar to Ben’s and they ended up playing while Steve and Bucky took turns holding the twins. 

It was somewhere around dinner time - May having stuck around to cook a meal for them and just so she could have some extra time to coo over her granddaughters and play with Ben - when Peter’s phone lit up with a text message from the midwife.

A simple, ‘Let’s talk playdates’ with a picture attached of an infant that, by the looks of it, was definitely Andrea’s daughter. The caption ‘Sofia Rose Johnston born August 11th, 5:37PM’ confirmed that.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it!!!!
> 
> I was going to end it right after Ben met the twins but thought y'all might like to know that Andrea's baby was doing okay <3
> 
> I'm thinking of doing a like 'bonus' chapter if you guys want of what happens after Andrea gets home and them welcoming their child into the world. Lemme know if that's something you'd wanna see.
> 
> Otherwise, this is yet, y'all. This is the end. <3 <3 <3


	5. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! 
> 
> It took a while but here it is!!! NealDrea welcoming their baby girl, Sofia, into the world.
> 
> And before we get started there's some warning specifically for this chapter that don't apply to the rest of the story so PLEASE read through them before proceeding.
> 
> ****
> 
> **WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF PAST CHILD LOSS AND STILLBIRTH. While not in detail, it is talked about throughout this chapter. There is also a graphic birth in this chapter. If any of this is something that may be triggering please be cautious.**  
> 

“She’s not - She’s not moving. Andrea - Why - Why’s she blue? Why isn’t she crying?” 

Andrea barely even heard Tony’s frantic questioning, too focused on trying to get the newborn to cry - to breathe. Hands shaking as he tried to clear her airways but she still wasn’t breathing and her lips were turning a sickening purple color. 

Moving on instinct alone, Andrea gently laid her down, taking in a deep breath before he leaned over her and started mouth to mouth respiration. Barring absolutely no mind to the blood and birth fluids still on her. It didn’t matter. What mattered to Andrea was making sure Tony and Peter didn’t have to go through the unbearable pain of losing a child like this. 

Like he and Nealson had years ago.

Relief flooded through him when he felt her breathe. “Thank God,” he muttered shakily. 

The second Andrea handed the now fussing baby over to Peter he could feel himself break just a little bit. He sat back on his heels and took the moment that the pair were fussing over their new baby to suck in shaky breaths of his own. Pulling the blood covered gloves off of his hands before wiping his mouth off and scrubbing away the tears from his face.

He hasn’t witnessed a close call like that in… a while. Of course it had to be with the Stark family. While he, himself, was pregnant. 

It took him back to when he was 19 to the baby that they lost due to birth complications. 

“Andrea? Are you okay?”

Tony’s voice snapped him out of his memories, Andrea looking up at him and nodded. “Yeah,” he managed with a little shaky laugh. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just sleep deprived, overly emotional, and pregnant,” he joked. “Peter, how’re you feeling?” he asked, diverting the attention back to Peter. “Do you feel lightheaded, dizzy, or nauseous at all?”

“Um… Not anymore,” Peter answered, never taking his eyes off of the newborn in his arms. 

“Good,” Andrea nodded, pulling another pair of clean gloves on. “I’m going to do some poking around. It’s not going to feel great. I just want to make sure you didn’t tear, okay?” he explained, waiting for Peter’s nod of approval before he went ahead with it. 

Everything went smoothly from there. Peter hadn’t torn - probably because the twins were both on the small side of average - and Andrea fell into the usual post-birth routine. Delivering the placenta, making sure there were no abnormalities, ensured that all of Peter’s vitals looked good and that he could walk and keep down some food. 

Tony offered to pay him but Andrea declined. For one, he really didn’t need the money. And also, as he explained to them, if he accepted payment he’d no longer be covered under the good samaritan act and could possibly lose his license to practice. They seemed to understand but insisted on trading contact details and promising a present for Andrea’s daughter when she’s born...

Which Andrea was starting to think would be later that same day if the contractions he’s been feeling since the adrenaline wore off said anything. He wasn’t surprised, though. Not with how big of an adrenaline shock that morning had been. 

As long as he was able to get in a nap before things got serious, he’ll be glad to have his baby in his arms finally. 

It was still raining by the time he got home just as the sun was starting to come up and Andrea just took a few minutes sitting in the driveway. Bracing himself to handle a no doubt very angry and worried Nealson when he walked through the door.

Andrea wasn’t surprised when he found Nealson waiting for him on the couch. Not looking up when Andrea walked in even as their husky mix jumped down from Nealson’s side to greet Andrea. “Hey, Tasha,” Andrea said, slipping his shoes off and hesitating halfway through the living room when Nealson still didn’t acknowledge him. “Can we skip this part? Please?” he asked with a soft, tired sigh, looking over at his husband. “The whole… silent treatment portion? Just yell at me and get it over with.”

Nealson dragged his eyes off of his laptop and adjusted his glasses to look up at his husband finally, a frown tugging at his mouth and looking rather conflicted. Probably because Andrea knew he looked like shit. Blood staining his shirt - there was a reason he usually wore dark clothes to births - pajamas otherwise soaking wet from rain, his hair a total mess, and eyes red and puffy from crying earlier. “Are you okay?” Nealson asked instead, though his voice was hard and words short.

Andrea knew what he was doing, though, and appreciated it. Knew that if he said ‘no’ that Nealson would put his own feelings on hold until Andrea was able to handle it. “Yeah,” the midwife said instead. 

The redhead nodded, powering off his laptop and setting it on the coffee table before getting up. “What were you thinking?” he asked, voice soft and hurt. “There’s a storm outside - flash floods - power lines going down - trees falling and you… You’re on maternity leave. You had absolutely no obligation to them. I don’t care that it was Tony Stark. I don’t. Nothing is more important than _our family_ , Drea. Not to me, at least,” Nealson said, voice growing louder and sharper as he talked and Andrea knew that last sentence was meant to cut deep.

Andrea didn’t respond. Not yet. He knew Nealson wasn’t done, just glancing up at his husband while he absentmindedly pet Tasha. 

“It’s like you don’t even _think_ about who else might be affected. What if a tree fell? Or - Or what if you hydroplaned and lost control of the car? Then what? You put both yourself and our daughter at risk going out there! And that’s not even considering that you’re due any day now. You said it yourself that you wouldn’t be surprised if Sofia showed up in the next few days. What if you went into labor?” 

Andrea shifted, biting on the inside of his cheek as - ironically - a contraction wrapped around his back and abdomen. “I would’ve handled it, then,” he muttered, trying not to let the discomfort he felt seep into his voice. “And I was careful. It was only a 5 minute drive, Neal.”

“That’s not the point!” Nealson yelled in frustration. “The point is you put not only yourself but our child in danger!”

“There was a medical emergency and I was able to do something about it. To go help. Neal, their kid would’ve died if I hadn’t been there and I’m not going to apologize for going and helping and saving a child’s life,” Andrea said, trying not to let his voice shake.

“You could’ve just called 911, too. There’s other people that could have helped,” Nealson argued. “You didn’t have to go.”

Andrea couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his husband, shaking his head. “Maybe not. I don’t know. I’m still not going to apologize, though. I’m not sorry. But I am exhausted and having contractions. So I’m going to go lay down now if you’re done,” he said. 

“Uh - You’re what now?” Nealson choked out. 

“Tired and probably in labor so I’d appreciate it if I could go rest before it gets to the point where I can’t anymore,” Andrea said.

“Oh my God,” Nealson groaned, taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out. “Yeah. Not sure why you’re waiting for my approval this time since it obviously doesn’t matter to you,” he scoffed. 

Okay, Andrea couldn’t help but flinch slightly at that one. “Right. Well. I love you,” he said - just needing to hear those words repeated back before he’d actually be able to rest.

The hitch of breath and hesitation Andrea got from his husband made his heart skip a beat before the tension dropped from Nealson’s shoulders and he reached out to grab Andrea’s hand and tug him in for a hug. “That was a dick move, I’m sorry. I love you,” he muttered, kissing the top of Andrea’s head. “I still think that you shouldn’t have left, though.”

“You’re right. That was a dick move,” Andrea chuckled, wrapping his arms around Nealson’s waist and just enjoying being in his husband’s arms for a few moments. “And I’m still not sorry.”

“Jesus Christ, if this kid is half as stubborn as you are we’re gonna be in deep trouble,” Nealson grumbled.

Andrea couldn’t help but smile at that. “We’ll figure it out,” he said. “But seriously, I need a shower and a nap if I’m going to be having a baby today.”

“Yeah, go rest,” Nealson agreed. “I’m going to let Tasha out and then I’ll come up and lay down with you.” 

“Okay,” Andrea said, lifting himself up on his toes a little to kiss his husband before he went to shower.

\---

Sleeping was… difficult to say the least. But Andrea managed at least a couple hours between tossing and turning and breathing through increasingly worse contractions. Nealson had crawled into bed with him not long after he laid down. Not sleeping but sending out a heads up to everyone at his office that he wouldn’t be available for the rest of the day. Or, most likely, the next couple of days. Pausing to give his attention to Andrea every time the brunette shifted uncomfortably next to him.

By now Andrea had given up on sleeping, shuffling closer to his husband to lay his head on Nealson’s thigh, grasping onto the fabric of Nealson’s sweatpants and screwing his eyes shut as a contraction started. Focusing on taking deep, even breaths and Nealson’s hand rubbing circles against his upper back and shoulders instead of the pain.

“Ready to become a dad today?” he asked softly as the pain faded, looking up at his husband. 

“I’ve been ready,” Nealson chuckled, gently tugging the ponytail holder out of Andrea’s hair so he could run his fingers through the dark curls. 

“That’s a fucking lie,” Andrea snorted, laughing softly at the eye roll he received. “Sofia also thinks you’re lying,” he said, rubbing a hand over his stomach when he felt his daughter move in there. 

“Are you ready?” Nealson decided to counter instead of defending himself. 

“I’m ready to have our baby girl in my arms, that’s for sure,” he said with a smile as he sat up. “Especially after this morning.”

“What happened?” Nealson asked with a little frown. “You said something went wrong earlier. That their kid might not’ve made it if you weren’t there,” he explained when Andrea gave him a confused look.

“They um…” Andrea hesitated as the muscles around his abdomen tightened up. He forced himself to suck in a deep breath and let it out with a little noise of discomfort. He felt the bed shift as Nealson moved closer, a warm hand massaging his lower back as he breathed through the worst of it. Waiting until it was over before attempting to make a coherent sentence. “They had two girls. One of them wasn’t breathing at first,” Andrea explained once he could. 

“Oh,” Nealson breathed, the word hanging heavily in the air. “Was - Is she okay?”

“Yeah. Just… gave everyone a scare,” Andrea said, though Nealson was still staring at him looking worried and somewhat conflicted.

“Were _you_ okay?” Nealson asked quietly, reaching out to cup Andrea’s cheek in his hand. 

Andrea leaned into the touch, kissing Nealson’s wrist softly and looking up at his husband. “I was able to pull myself together,” he said with a half-shrug. 

“So that’s a ‘no’,” Nealson said. “How’re you doing now? Be honest.”

“I’m fine, babe,” Andrea said softly, leaning in to kiss his husband. “Just… want Sofia here. See that she’s healthy and safe.”

“Andrea, if you even think there’s a chance that she might not-” 

Nealson was cut off by another kiss. “I don’t. Neal, there were so many other things that happened with Arthur. We were too young. You went through Hell the whole time you were pregnant. They should’ve monitored you better when you were in labor. It’s - It was completely different,” Andrea said. “Sofia’s gonna be okay. And if there’s any point where I even think something might be wrong I’ll tell you and we’ll go to the hospital.”

“Okay,” Nealson nodded. “I trust you, you know that.”

Andrea couldn’t help but quirk an eyebrow at that. “Didn’t trust me this morning,” he muttered.

“You really want to go over that argument again right now?” Nealson asked.

The contraction that hit just then answered that question for Andrea. Sucking in a sharp breath and dropping his head onto Nealson’s shoulder as he forced himself to breathe through it. “Nope,” he squeaked out mid-contraction. 

“That’s what I thought,” Nealson couldn’t help but quip even as he rubbed circles into Andrea’s back until his husband relaxed and pulled away. 

Andrea couldn’t help but groan softly as he shifted to stand up, pressure settling heavily on his hips making his lower back ache.

“You okay, babe?” 

“Yeah,” Andrea breathed, stretching to try and relieve some of the pressure to no avail. “Back hurts,” he said as he gave up. “And I’m hungry. So I’m going to make something to eat and walk around for a little bit. Try to get things moving.”

“Good idea,” Nealson nodded, getting up to join his husband as Andrea went downstairs.

\---

Andrea’s efforts paid off, now back in their room as he labored through intense contractions that were nearly on top of each other. Deep in concentration and trying not to let the pain overcome him. He could tell he was getting close to pushing as the pressure he felt worsened right along with the contractions.

“I can _feel_ you being nervous over there,” Andrea muttered in the short break between contractions. He turned his head to look over at Nealson from his spot kneeling on the floor and leaning forward against the yoga ball to take some of the pressure off of his spine. “Stop it.”

“Sorry, babe,” Nealson said, knowing that was the only acceptable response at the moment. Brushing back the strands of hair that had fallen from Andrea’s ponytail into his face and legitimately trying to will away his anxieties with a few deep breaths of his own while his husband fought through another contraction.

Andrea squeezed his eyes shut, tucking his chin down and groaning low with each exhale and bearing down when the pressure became too much to handle. And as the contraction ended, everything else seemed to suddenly become too much to handle.

“Stop touching me,” Andrea muttered, skin on fire where Nealson’s hands were against his back. 

Andrea had already shed his clothes and had Nealson dim the lights. Wanting as little external stimuli as possible while he tried to handle the waves of pain and pressure coming over him. 

“Alright, baby. Just tell me what you need,” Nealson said gently, sitting back on his heels even though all he wanted to do was comfort Andrea. Feeling absolutely useless just… sitting there while Andrea labored to bring their daughter into the world. 

He had to say he was amazed by now calm and collected Andrea was, though. Having been there before, though in a very different setting, Nealson knew how intense it got. Except when he was in labor all he wanted was Andrea there as close as possible and he doubted he’d have gotten through it without Andrea’s encouragement and comfort. It was difficult for him to understand why Andrea wanted him to be so hands off but he wasn’t about to question it.

He had to clench his hands into fists and physically restrain himself from reaching out again when Andrea groaned in pain. Heart constricting at the sight of his husband in so much pain, logically knowing that touching him or even talking to him would make it worse right now. 

The sudden, sharp intake of breath and surprised yelp that came from Andrea flooded Nealson’s veins with anxiety. The gush of fluid that suddenly soaked the towel between Andrea’s calves and the realization that that had been his water breaking didn’t help, either. 

“Nealson, for fucks sake, if you don’t get a goddamn lid on it I’m going to kick you out of this fucking room,” Andrea growled through gritted teeth. 

“Sorry, Drea,” he muttered again, unable to keep the tremble of fear out of his voice and really, desperately hoping that Andrea wasn’t serious about kicking him out because Nealson wasn’t sure if he could handle being any further away from his husband than the measly two feet that he was right now.

“Oh fuck!” Andrea gasped, gritting his teeth as that urge to push intensified tenfold and he bore down with every ounce of strength he had at his body’s will. Only fighting against that urge when he felt the baby’s head start to crown. Taking in little sharp, panting breaths and grunting with every small push he gave in hopes to prevent himself from tearing.

There wasn’t a break after that, it seemed like one endless contraction as the baby’s head slowly crowned until, with another small, short push Andrea felt the burning lessen and reached down to check for a cord around the baby’s neck - not able to articulate how to do that to Nealson right now. 

Not that Nealson would be able to, anyways. Sitting frozen and feeling incredibly lightheaded as he watched - honestly having had no idea that Andrea had even been pushing until the baby started to crown. Split between heart-wrenching agony watching his husband go through something like this without being able to help, absolute amazement and awe that Andrea was doing it so… calmly, and just trying to remember how to breathe before he passed out.

“D-Drea? Drea, what should I do?” Nealson asked, voice sounding as weak and shaky as he felt. 

Andrea didn’t answer, though. Instead taking in a deep breath and bearing down again, raising up onto his knees so he wasn’t leaning against the ball anymore so he could use both hands to catch their daughter as she left his body with another gush of fluid. 

Within seconds, she was screaming her little lungs out and Nealson was only vaguely aware of how his own lungs were burning. 

“Neal, breathe, don’t pass out on me,” Andrea muttered breathlessly but he sounded far more amoused than irritated this time. Sitting back on his heels as he cradled Sofia close to his chest and grabbed a waiting towel to clean her off with.

“Yeah,” Nealson muttered, forcing himself to release the breath he’d been holding and slowly suck in another one as his brain caught up to what had just happened. “Oh my God, Drea, she’s perfect. Looks just like you,” Nealson sighed, reaching out but hesitating halfway. “Can I…?”

“Of course, babe, she’s your daughter, too,” Andrea said with a little laugh. Though she did take more after Andrea with a head of dark hair and big eyes that were currently the cloudy blue that most newborns had. Andrea secretly hoped that she’d inherit Nealson’s green-blue hues. As if that really mattered when he knew, no matter what, she’d have both of them wrapped around her little finger. 

Nealson couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he oh so gently reached out and held her tiny hand. “Hey there, baby girl,” he muttered, impressed that his voice hadn’t cracked even as tears spilled over and once they started they didn't stop. 

“C’mere, hun,” Andrea cooed, pulling Nealson in one-handedly for a soft kiss as the tears turned into quiet sobs and Andrea wasn’t far behind in the water works. 

Mostly happy tears but there was a bittersweet heaviness in the air between them mixed with the relief and joy to have Sofia in their arms finally.

They managed to mostly pull themselves together by the time Andrea felt himself contracting again and had to deal with the afterbirth. Letting Nealson cut the cord and hold Sofia - quiet and content but awake still - while he delivered the placenta and slowly managed to stand on shaky, sore legs. 

Nealson cleaned and dressed Sofia while Andrea took a shower before they were able to relax together and let Tasha in to meet her little sister. 

Before getting some much needed sleep, Andrea got a few good pictures of Sofia to send out to their family and, of course, the Stark family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!!!
> 
> Lemme know if you'd wanna see more about these guys! They're two of my favorite OC's I've got and I'm honestly thrilled with how much people are seeming to like Andrea. So I'd be more than happy to write some more original NealDrea stuff if people would read it.


End file.
